


Want to make a bet!?

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sick of Jean always trying to get Mikasa. The only way to stop him, is to turn him gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day.

"Jean, I fucking hate you!" Eren screamed at his frenemy, who had just made another pass at his sister. Jean was the bad boy of the school, more like the ass of the school in Eren's opinion. And Eren? He was a nerd. Not only a nerd, but also gay. 

Jean had been trying to get with Mikasa for awhile, and said vulgar things to get her attention. But this time, Eren couldn't just hold his tongue. 

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He screamed with rage. 

 

"Not a little faggot like you." Jean laughed with his friends, and was proud of what he said. Eren, had a plan though. 

 

"You want to make a bet?" He gnarled at the boy. Eren walked up to him, and grabbed him by his collar, kissing him hardly. Did Jean stop him? No. Eren was the one to pull away, smiling at what he had just done. 

 

"You little shit!" Jean yelled while blushing. "LET'S GET HIM!" He yelled, at the now running boy. Eren was laughing, which is something he hadn't done in awhile. Armin saw him running, and yelled after him but Eren couldn't hear him. Meanwhile Jean was getting closer and angrier. 

 

"JAEGER, GET BACK HERE!" Jean, was totally pissed. Did that scare Eren? No way, he found this fun. He enjoyed pissing Jean off, and he also enjoyed getting revenge. Eren ran to the roof and hid behind the door, waiting to trap his prey. As soon as Jean got on the roof, Eren quickly shut the door, cutting off the other guys. 

 

"Jean, let's make a bet. I know you love those." Eren said with a shit-eating grin. 

 

"What kind of bet?" Jean huffed. 

 

"If I can turn you gay in a month, then you'll leave me and Mikasa alone." Eren knew he couldn't turn someone gay but he had to get Jean to stop. 

 

"And if you don't?" Jean questioned, wanting to hear what he'd get out of this. 

 

"I'll get you a date with Mikasa, and let you beat the living shit out of me." He had a glimmer in his ever so green eyes. An evil glimmer. 

 

"Let's do this, Gayger." 

 

"Alright, horse-face. May the gay begin!"


	2. Day 2, Part 1.

Eren had arrived at school early, waiting for Jean. It was 7:30 a.m, and Eren was getting annoyed. "Why the fuck isn't Jean here yet?!" Eren yelled to himself. 

 

Then it hit him. It was Saturday. Eren ran home, completely flustered at his own stupidity. Mikasa was smirking when he walked through the door.

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He screamed at his sister. 

 

"Because it's not my job to tell an idiot what day it is." She laughed out. You see, Mikasa was probably the best sister ever but, she still liked to be a little mean at times. 

 

"Whatever." Eren sighed as he took of his shoes, and plopped down on the couch next to his sister. Their Father was usually out on business while their Mother...... let's just say she had a special job. "Is Mom at the club again?" He questioned.

 

"Yeah, she said she had an early appointment. So, when were you going to tell me about this bet?" Mikasa replied with a sigh. It wasn't unlike Eren to do this, to fight with Jean. "You know, if you lose this bet, I'm not going on a date with him."

 

"How did you know about it?" Eren questioned. He hadn't even told Armin about it yet. 

 

"Annie told me. Why can't you just tell Jean the truth?" Mikasa was irritated. Annie and Mikasa had been going out for about a year now, but no one knew. It wasn't anyone's business anyway. 

 

"What's the fun in telling the truth?." Eren paused for a moment, "Wait, how did she find out?" 

 

"God dammit, Eren. The whole school knows! Look, I understand that you want to fuck Jean, but leave me out of it!" Mikasa snapped. 

 

"W-what!? I would never have sex with a douche like him!" He yelled back embarrassed. 

 

"What about Levi? Remember him?" She said coldly. There was a long silence, followed by Eren storming off to his room. Levi was Eren's old tutor, who he had a fling with. They messed around a lot, but Levi never stuck around after. It wasn't until Mikasa stepped in, that it stopped. Eren had given Levi all the attention in the world, even his own virginity, but he was never good enough. Eren shuttered at that memory. He got his phone out and texted Armin. 

 

Eren: Hey do you have Jean's #?" 

 

Armin: Yeah, give me a minute. 

 

Eren: Okay. 

 

Armin: Here, ***-****. 

 

Eren sighed, and fell down on to his bed. This was going to be a lot of work. 

 

Eren: Hey, asshole, Let's hang out today. We've got to start somewhere. 

 

Horse-Fucker: Is this Jaeger? "

Eren: No, it's your fucking Fairy God Mother. Get ready, and meet me at the bowling ally. 

 

Horse-Fucker: Is2g if my contact name on your phone is something to do with a horse, I'll beat your ass. P.s It's more like Fairy Gay Mother. 

 

Eren: How did you know? Anyway, you better be there in a half hour. P.s Shut the fuck up. 

 

Jean: I will be, jfc. 

 

Eren: JFC: Jaeger's fat cock. 

 

Jean: Bye.


	3. Day 2, Part 2.

Eren and Jean arrived at the same time, both irritated. Eren was the first to speak. 

 

"Why the fuck would you tell everyone at school about the bet?" He spat out. 

 

"Well for your information, I didn't. I have no fucking clue how they know!" Jean retorted. Of course it was Connie who told everyone, because he's a prankster but still, in their opinion it's "not cool". "So, how do you plan to do this?" Jean questioned. 

 

"Ah ah ah, Spoliers." The green eyed dork replied, making a reference to Doctor Who. "Look around this room, and tell me what you see." Eren said, still proud of the reference he made. 

 

"First off, keep Doctor Who out of this. Not that I watch it or anything. And I see a room full of people who have nothing to do with their lives." Jean replied, not understanding the question. 

 

"Wrong!" Eren said as he flicked Jean in the head, "I see a room full of people who choose to spend their day with other people. I also see a room full of possibilities." Eren smirked. "And by possibilities I mean, possible fucks." 

 

"What the hell, Jaeger? How do you see that?!" The boy with a shocked expression said. 

 

"Okay, so in the world of gay, you see other gay people. It's called a "gaydar". I can tell that at least half of these men are gay. I can also tell that the really tall blonde one is looking for a fuck. " Eren pointed to the masculine man with large eyebrows. "Jean, what do you think of him?" 

 

" Are you fucking kidding me?" He questioned the possibly insane fellow next to him. 

 

" I asked you a question" Eren smugly said. 

 

"Fine. I see a man, he's handsome-" Eren cut Jean off. 

 

"Ohhhh, so you think he's handsome?!" Eren was so proud, his first step towards- 

 

"No way in hell. I was saying that girls would think he was." Jean said, taking things back to square one. "Anyway, I see a handsome man, with perfect blonde hair, huge ass caterpillars above his eyes that are called eyebrows. Let's hope he lets them go sometime soon. He's tall and probably has a huge-" 

 

"Omg. Jean, you're more gay than me. You're already thinking about a mans penis." Eren chuckled out. 

 

"Fuck you. If you would let me finish, I was going to say-" Jean was cut off again. 

 

"Oh shit, Jean. He's coming over here. Fuck. It's too soon, you haven't even been a little gay yet." Eren whispered. 

 

"Hi, I'm Erwin. I couldn't help but notice that you and your friend here, were checking me out." The tall man said seductively. 

 

"My buddy Jean here, is a newly gay. I was just showing him the ropes! He thinks you're handsome, Erwin." Eren said laughing. 

 

Jean put up his hands and was about to walk away, "I-" Eren grabbed him. 

 

"Erwin, would you be so kind and show him how to flirt?" Eren begged. Jean cut in, trying to save himself. 

 

"My boyfriend Eren, was just kidding. I'm so sorry about this sir. If you'll excuse us." Jean pulled Eren away. Eren was laughing as hard as the hyena's in The Lion King. 

 

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?!" He manged to get out between laughs. 

 

" I had to do something to get away from him, I hope no one heard me say that. By the way, I'd never date you. I'm not even gay!" Jean yelled out. Sasha a friend from school trotted up to the boys. 

 

"I couldn't help but over hear that you two were together!" She said, basically fangirling right there. Eren smirked and nudged Jean, who was blushing. 

 

"N-no..... It's....not" He tried to explain. 

 

"It's okay, I'll keep your secret" And with a wink, Sasha walked away. Jean was pissed, but Eren was enjoying himself. 

 

"It's only day 2 and you're already gay." Eren teased. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm leaving." Jean said, pushing Eren out of the way. 

 

"Alright, my loving boyfriend!" He teased again.


	4. Late night worries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean decides to be a little shit and spam Eren with messages.

Eren laid in bed staring up at his ceiling thinking about Jean. "Why _Jean_ of all people?" He questioned himself. He had hated this boy so much, and now because of his stupid words he was stuck with the lad for a month. Eren bit his lip maybe a little bit too hard, since he could taste a small tint of iron. He let out a long sigh and got out of his bed, hoping no one was awake. The brunette looked at his phone reading the time "2:21am" he read aloud. He hadn't been this distraught about something since the Levi situation. He cringed just thinking about the other males name. 

 

" Maybe a walk will help me clear my mind..." Eren said to no one in particular.  He quickly put on his blue converse and left the house quickly in fear of Mikasa waking up. About five minutes into his walk, he heard his phones text tone go off. 

 

**From: Jean**

**Dude, we need to talk about it. What are we going to do about Sasha?!  
**

Eren, sighing, quickly typed a reply. 

**To: Jean**

**Frankly I don't give a shit what she does with her information. It's your fault for saying what you did.**

Eren could feel Jean's frown from where he was. It wasn't his fault if people thought they were together, he wasn't the one that said Jean was his boyfriend.  _Yeah, but you're the one who made the bet,_ His conscious told him. Eren mentally slapped himself. Another pang of the text tone went off, pulling him out of his thought. 

 

**From: Jean**

**Listen here, Jaeger. You will care. If there's a rumor going around that I went homo for a little faggot like you, my reputation will be ruined. Now help me figure this out, or I swear I will beat the shit out of you.**

Eren scoffed, really not in the mood for this. He slide in phone back into his pocket not bothering to reply. In the next hour while walking, his phone went off about 40 times.

Jean of course, was freaking out.  He began to pace around his small room waiting for a reply from the other teen. This was all Eren's fault in Jean's eyes. _He was the one to make the stupid fucking bet because he couldn't handle someone hitting on his sister,_ Jean thought, as he fell back onto his bed. Why was he so worked up about this? Jean looked at his phone, staring at his background. It was his old friend Marco, someone he cared about a lot. He began to tear up remembering the times he had spent with Marco. He remembered how perfectly the freckles lined up on the other male. He quickly clicked the power button on his phone, not wanting to remember anymore than he had. Jean walked over to his window and stared up at the stars. The stars had always interested Jean, because he wanted to be one of them. He wanted to be light years away, out of anyones reach. He wanted to have people look up at him, pointing out how bright he was. Jean fell asleep like that, leaning on his windowsill, thinking about the stars. 

Luckily, it was a saturday meaning Jean could sleep in. He woke up at about 1 p.m in the afternoon, groaning about his back. 

"Is this what if feels like to be fucked by another man? Holy shit." The male mumbled at himself, stretching to see if that would help a bit. Jean tumbled back a bit, tripping over one of his little sister's toys. "What the-" He questioned, unsure of how it got into his room. Annora, came into her brothers room tackling him with full force. "Annora-" He yelped falling back. Jean looked at his little sister, smiling at her. Jean usually wasn't the one to like little kids but his sister was adorable. She was 6 years old; had long blond hair, and the bluest eyes you could ever see. "What are you doing in here?" He questioned, holding onto her as he got up. 

"Daddy said that you get to take me to the park today!" Annora cheerfully said, excitement in her eyes. 

"Did he now?"  The older boy raised a brow. He didn't remember agreeing to this. His little sister just nodded, basically foaming at the mouth. Jean chuckled, and set her down. "Give me a little bit to get ready and then we'll go, okay?" He messed up her hair, smiling. She pushed his hand away and ran out of his room. He checked his phone to see if Jaeger had replied yet, only to be disappointed. "Fucking Jaeger." He angrily breathed out. Jean quickly got ready, meaning he showered and changed his clothes. 

"Ah, Jean." His dad said to him, not looking away from his newspaper. Jean just glared at him with hatred. 

"Yeah, Dad?" He sighed out, knowing his dad was going to ask him to do something. 

"Your mom is coming back today, so I want you to Annora to the park." His dad said, taking a sip of his coffee. Jean just mumbled out an okay, and yelled to Annora to come downstairs. 

"I'm coming!" She cutely said, her footsteps following her voice. He heard a little squeak and turned to see his sister on the floor. 

"Annora, don't tell me you fell-" He laughed out. 

"S-shut up!" Annora said in a bratty tone.  Jean went over to her, helping her up. They said their goodbyes and left the house. Jean's text tone went off, scaring him a bit. 

 

**From: Jaeger**

**I have a plan for today, another step closer to me winning the bet.**

Jean frowned, replying quickly. 

**To: Jaeger**

**Sorry, can't today. I'm taking my little sister to the park. What makes you so sure you're going to win anyway?**

Five minutes passed until Jean got a reply. 

**From: Jaeger  
** **That's even better. I'll be there in a minute. And because, I know you won't be able to resist me much longer~ ;)**

Jean mentally screamed, as he realized he wasn't able to escape the other teen. He wondered what the hell that winky face was for, but decided not to worry about it too much. Even if it was the last thing he was going to do, Jean swore to himself he'd win this bet.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I didn't think people would actually like this story. ^^'
> 
> Thank you for 36 kudos, it means so much to me. Now that I know people like it, I'll update it more.


End file.
